El Jarrón
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Drabble Wilmeron, Wilber implícito. Spoilers 4x16. Cuando algo está roto por dentro, lo mejor es repararlo antes que sea demasiado tarde.


_Drabble dedicado a Laly. Porque ella me dio la idea xD  
Y a Male. Porque es un sol.  
Ambas lo son. Las quiero, gracias por tanto cariño._

**El jarrón.**

Un jarrón de cristal tallado descansa sobre la mesa de café.

De alguna forma se ha rajado, y gota a gota, el líquido ambarino de su interior se derrama sobre la superficie pulida.

Los débiles rayos de sol que se cuelan por la persiana americana a medio cerrar, agrandan la raja al iluminar el triste jarrón.

Huele a muerte. A cementerio abandonado.

Abandonado y convertido en un sinsentido de duros tallos, hojas amarillas y pétalos marchitos; el ramo de rosas descansa en el fondo del jarrón.

De allí proviene el olor a muerte, del ramo que mucho tiempo atrás había perecido, y nadie se ocupó de remover.

Huele familiar, a herida supurante. A una infección galopante, de esas que acaban con una vida a menos de hallar la cura precisa.

-Son las últimas que le regalé. Estaba feliz por haber solucionado lo del colchón por mí mismo, y quería mimarla…- las palabras comenzaron a salir a borbotones, empapándolo por completo- …Así que encargué un bouquet y le preparé un desayuno especial, con tortitas de nuez. Ella me dijo que no debía mimarla tanto, que se malacostumbraría…- la voz finalmente se quebró, dejando la estancia en el mismo silencio polvoriento.

James Wilson se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenado, sus hombros sacudiéndose rítmicamente, sin poder despegar sus ojos irritados e hinchados del montón de rosas muertas. Muertas como Amber. Destrozadas como él mismo.

Una mano delicada comenzó a hacerle círculos en la espalda, murmurando cosas con voz suave. La otra mano, le ofreció un kleenex limpio, en contraste con las pequeñas montañas de bollos que alfombraban el parquet.

-Te diré lo que haremos. Voy a quitar las rosas, y voy a arreglar este jarrón…porque en cualquier momento se rompe si lo dejamos así. Pero las dejaré sobre la mesa, para que tú las tires de a poco, cuando creas que puedes hacerlo- mientras hablaba, Allison Cameron levantó con cuidado el jarrón, volcó el agua podrida en la pila, enjuagó todo y tomó con cuidado los tallos y pétalos, secándolos con papel absorbente.

No le parecía lo más correcto desde el punto de vista higiénico, pero era parte del proceso de curación de Wilson. No podía hacer cambios muy bruscos, o lo desestabilizaría.

Untó sellador transparente en el exterior del jarrón, buscando que quedara lo más prolijo posible, y soplándole un poco, lo depositó junto a las rosas secas sobre la mesa de café. Se sorprendió al ver que Wilson había secado el líquido y limpiado la mesa con algunos de los kleenex. Ambos intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa, y Cameron se levantó de golpe, casi corriendo hacia la ventana de la cocina. Allí, se asomó y logró alcanzar algo que había visto al llegar.

Volvió junto a Wilson con una rama mediana de jazmín y una jarra fresca de agua.

Puso la rama dentro del jarrón, y lo llenó de agua limpia hasta donde comenzaba la rajadura.

-No quedará igual que antes. Pero es mejor que guardar ramas con espinas en su interior- murmuró la rubia, con algo de temor. La cara del oncólogo estaba en blanco.

-Creo que tomaré una ducha, y luego desayunaremos. ¿Te animas a hacer tortitas de nuez? La receta está sujeta a la heladera con imanes, y estoy seguro que hay todo lo necesario en la alacena.

Cameron asintió sin decir nada, y se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente. Abrió la persiana y el cristal de la ventana, dejando que entre el aire fresco dentro de la casa.

La voz de Wilson a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-Allison…

-¿Si, James?

-Gracias- el oncólogo se ruborizó levemente, esquivándole la mirada. Tenía la arrugada camisa a medio desabrochar, y un toallón sobre el hombro- Gracias por repararlo.

Y antes de desaparecer rumbo al baño, le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa, la primera sonrisa franca que Cameron le veía en esos dos meses.

Mientras el horno se calentaba, observó el jarrón con ojos soñadores.

Con agua limpia, la rama de jazmín silvestre y bajo el sol mañanero, el jarrón brillaba cual joya otra vez, el rayón confundiéndose con las líneas talladas de sus paredes de cristal.


End file.
